Home on the Range
by LadyCash
Summary: Miroku has inherited his grandfather's ranch. Problem is, it isn't free and clear, but the requirements are anything but a hindrance.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own InuYasha, and I do not profit from this fanfic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku Nishimura was twenty eight, and ready for a fresh start. He'd been an inner city high school science teacher for six years, but he was ready to get out. Now, he was heading back home to his late Grandfather's ranch. Despite the sad occasion, he was sure this was the change he'd been waiting for. The inheritance of the ranch would open up the world to him.

His grandpa Mushin had mentioned leaving it to him years ago and he now just had to go there and over-see it, or that's what he assumed. His Grandpa's death had come as a shock. Miroku still didn't fully understand the details, and he'd missed the funeral. He had been in the middle of state testing and hadn't been able to get away in time. His Grandfather's main ranch foreman was named Sannie Hamasaki, and from the letters his Grandpa had sent him over the years, Sannie was an exceptional foreman, and he couldn't have asked for better help.

Grandpa had always vague on the details on where the foreman had come from, but his Grandpa had gushed so much about his skills, and intelligence, that Miroku almost felt inadequate coming there to take over. He hoped this Sannie would stick around and help him keep the ranch going. The lawyer on the phone said he had to read the will with both of them there, so Miroku assumed that his grandfather had left something to the foreman, and that was okay. He didn't begrudge him anything, figuring he had earned after years of loyal service.

From what Miroku knew, Sannie had worked there for ten years, and took good care of his Grandpa when he was sick, even until the end. If anything, Miroku was so grateful that he had been there for his Grandpa, that he'd have rewarded him personally, even if his Grandpa hadn't let him anything. No one deserves to die alone, and Sannie had been there for him.

Miroku wondered if he'd miss teaching; his degree had been in science with a minor in philosophy, not breeding cows and growing hay. Still, he was excited about his new life. A life where he got to make decisions about what he did each day. He'd do what he could to learn about running a ranch, but honestly, he'd rather open up a meditation retreat, and leave the ranching to the cowboys. The ranch made plenty of money, and if his grandfather had left him even a quarter of the fortune he'd acclimated over the years, he could pay to keep the ranch going and the salaries of the help for the rest of everyone's life with money left over.

Money wasn't everything though, Miroku knew this. A man sometimes had to make a name for himself on his own. The ranch was nice, but he still needed to do something for himself. Having achieved a respectable degree that his family could be proud of, he felt he deserved it. He hoped once he had the ranch affairs in order to begin searching for the perfect acreage. He hoped to find something nearby, so that he could be available to the ranch, and help fix a fence or two here and there. He wanted to be a hands on owner.

He drove his nondescript sedan down the highway, following the GPS to his Grandpa's ranch. He'd spent many summers here as a boy growing up, and had a lot of happy memories. It had been in his family four generations, and he really cared about keeping the ranch in the family, even if he didn't know much about it.

Turning off the highway onto a local road, it took another twenty miles before he finally found the long driveway that turned off to the ranch house. He drove beneath the sign that read Bar N Ranch and was glad to see it neatly painted and the fences in good condition. He glanced at the time and realized he was cutting it close. He was expected to be there to see the lawyer in five minutes.

He finally pulled up in the yard of the ranch house, looking past the two story home to the various outbuildings and on to distant mountains. It was truly beautiful, a world away from the city he'd left behind. Miroku closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, appreciating the fresh air, that only smelled this clean out in the middle of nowhere.

He saw a kid's bike lying at the base of the porch steps and was confused. When had there been a kid in the family? Who'd been out here recently? Did someone come in for the funeral that he didn't know about?

He jogged up the stairs and heard laughter through the screen door, and though it was technically supposed to end up being his house, he rang the doorbell anyway. The housekeeper had aged quite a bit in the last fifteen years since he'd been here. She smiled when she saw him and gave him a big bear hug.

"Oh! Miroku, we've missed your face around here, it's about time you came home, boy," Kaede told him. "It's been far too long."

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"In the dining room, they're waiting for you," she said, pulling him inside. "When you're done in there, come to the kitchen and catch up with me, I've missed you!"

"Always Kaede," he replied and leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek.

It had been nearly 8 years since he'd last visited, and he had missed this. He forgot what it had been like to grow up with all the laughter on the ranch, the fun times, the horses. This was a good place to settle down now that he was done with the city. Miroku walked down the hallway of the house and stepped into the formal dining room.

He halted in his tracks, shocked. There was a woman in a plaid shirt studying a pile of paperwork in front of her, while an older man sat next to her in a suit. Miroku was quite certain that this had to be his grandfather's lawyer, as he watched him was point out things to her on the papers. From what he could see, the woman was very beautiful, but he had no idea who she was, or why she was there.

"Hello, are you some cousin I didn't know I had?" he joked.

Her head came up. "No, I-" the woman started to say, when a boy ran into the room, running into Miroku hard enough to stagger him.

"Careful," Miroku said, grabbing the boy by his shoulders and steadying the both of them.

"Sorry,!" the kid said, grinning. He looked to be about fourteen or so. The boy looked at the woman and pleaded. " Ban says I can go out today with him and help him fix some of the fences on the back pasture, can I? Please?"

"All right, just be back by dark, and make sure you follow Ban's directions," the woman said nodding at the boy, then added, "And please don't come home covered in mud head to toe. Kaede had a time getting your stuff clean last time. "

Miroku stood there in shock and watched the boy leave the way he'd come in, all gangly arms and legs. The kid was familiar with the ranch, like he'd spent a lot of time there, or even lived there. The woman also seemed to know a great deal about the people on the ranch, and Miroku wondered why and how that was.

He walked over to the table and sat down across from the woman and got a good look at her. Her dark brown hair set off her lovely cinnamon eyes. Her skin was tanned a warm, golden color and from what he could tell, she was in excellent shape. She finally noticed his perusal and looked up, but she didn't smile at him. If anything, her frown got bigger and she glanced up at the lawyer with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I know, I'll explain everything," the lawyer sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is going on, Totosai?" Miroku asked his grandfather's lawyer, who was almost as old as his grandfather had been. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why the lawyer hadn't retired yet, other than perhaps he would go insane from boredom if he didn't work. Totosai had never married nor had kids.

"Your Grandfather left something in his will that probably is going to upset you," the lawyer admitted and put up his hand to stop Miroku from speaking. "You two need to talk before I go over all of this with you, alright?"

Miroku frowned, but nodded. He was confused, and didn't like when people got secretive. Just lay the facts out and let him deal with it.

"This is Sango Hamasaki. She's been your Grandfather's main foreman and ranch hand for ten years. She lives here in the house with her brother," Totosai explained.

"What? Sango? My grandfather said Sannie was foreman! She barely looks old enough to be out of high school, let alone have enough experience to run a ranch," Miroku sputtered.

"I'm sitting right here you know, you can ask me," Sango told him, eyes spitting fire.

"Why don't the two of you talk, I'll be right back," Totosai said, making a hasty exit and leaving the two of them alone.

"Okay, just what is going on?" Miroku asked, exasperated.

"It's an ugly story," Sango replied.

Miroku shrugged. "I'm an inner city schoolteacher. I've seen and heard lots of hard things, I won't judge."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Sango said. "But I was in the system."

"How did you come to live here?" Miroku wondered out loud, "Why didn't my grandfather ever mention you?"

"I was a foster kid in the foster care system. We both were, my brother and I. He's the one who nearly took you down. When I was fourteen and Kohaku six, our parents were murdered and I was…attacked. There was no other family to take us in," Sango explained. "Totosai heard the story during a lawyer meet up, and he asked your Grandfather if he'd take us in so we could stay together."

She paused, letting that sink in. "I asked your Grandfather to keep it between us. I'm a private person and just wanted to put it behind us. Your family didn't come to visit very often, so it was pretty easy to avoid them when they did come. I wasn't hiding; I just didn't want to answer questions. Or be judged for something I couldn't control. He protected us and gave us a home. I'm forever grateful to him. I owe him my life, and Kohaku's as well."

Miroku was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Sango continued.

"I worked hard from the beginning. I wanted to earn our keep. I did my schooling online in the evenings, after the ranch work was done. Kaede helped with me by watching Kohaku when he got home from public school. When I graduated, I was promoted to assistant foreman. A couple of years later the foreman retired and I got the job. I've worked here for ten years, and I know everything there is to know about running this ranch. My personal life had never been anyone's business, and I worked hard for everything I have," Sango told him, her chin raised. "I loved your grandfather, he was the closest thing to a dad I ever had, and he loved Kohaku like a grandson."

"Yeah, that sounds like my Grandpa," Miroku said quietly, feeling like an ass. "I'm very sorry about your family."

"It's old history at this point, they found the killers and they'll be in jail a long time. I attend the local college when I was 18 and I got a degree in animal husbandry. Kohaku is fourteen, and he wants nothing more to work on the ranch when he grows up," she told him, suddenly looking tired. "This is just all too much right to deal with right after the funeral."

"You were the one who was here with my Grandfather when he died?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, he fell from his horse, I told him he needed to go see a doctor, but he didn't. A few days later, he developed a clot, and it caused him to have a stroke. He didn't wake up; he died while we waited for an ambulance to get here." Sango looked like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry; I did everything I could for him."

Miroku reached out and took her hand. "I'm sure you did. He'd always been a stubborn man. You couldn't make him do anything he didn't want to do."

Sango gave a watery smile. "Funny, he said the same thing about you."

Totosai took that moment to return. "Sorry, I needed some water. I'm guessing Sango gave you all the details?"

"I did, that's what you were hoping I would do, isn't it?" Sango asked, raising a brow at him.

Totosai mumbled something but had the grace to look abashed. After a moment, he picked up the paper off the desk and looked to each of them for permission to continue.

"Go ahead," Miroku told him wanting to get this over with.

"Your Grandfather left half the ranch to Sango and half to you, Miroku," the lawyer said.

Miroku nodded. He'd expected as much, given the story. "Okay, that's fine with me, she definitely seems like she's earned it."

"There is one stipulation," Totosai said, cringing. "The two of you must get married in order for the inheritance to be valid."

"What?" Miroku yelled. "That's crazy!"

Sango gasped, her face pale with dismay. "What if we don't want to get married?"

"Then everything is forfeited and it gets sold and divided amongst all of your cousins," Totosai said to Miroku, quietly.

"Why would he do that?" Miroku asked. "Why would he break up the ranch like that?"

"He wanted Sango to be family, legally. You're the only one growing up who loved the ranch and cared anything about it, and you are also the only one not married. You were the logical choice," Totosai explained.

Miroku sank his fingers into his hair, clearly confused and frustrated. "Why didn't he just adopt her?"

"It was easier to foster than adopt, especially for an older, single man. At the time, it was in their best interests to just get them out of the system," Totosai went on. "Your Grandfather thought that you two would be a good match, and this was the way to make that happen. You can obviously refuse, but it will cost you everything."

Sango sighed and put her face in her hands. "I can't believe this! I don't want to leave the ranch. Kohaku loves it here, and so do I, but I don't want to get married!"

Miroku sighed, thinking. "If we do this, can it be on paper only, or did he put something in there about that too?" Knowing Mushin, he wouldn't have left a way to manipulate what he wanted done. He'd have thought about an out clause, and put stipulations on it.

"Well...yes, he did," Totosai said, not meeting his eyes. "You must have a child within two years of the marriage, or the inheritance is forfeit. Infertility must be proven by a specialist, and all reasonable treatments pursued."

"Well, didn't he just think of everything?" Miroku said darkly. He sat back in his chair and gazed at Sango. So Grandpa Mushin's great idea was he'd marry a stranger and have a kid, in order to keep the ranch in the family. He was trying to figure out the old man's motivation, but he was drawing a blank.

Totosai cleared his throat, and looked at his watch, looking antsy. "I have somewhere else I need to be this afternoon. Why don't you take a few days to think it over and call me back when you make a decision. I can give you until the end of the week, but after that I'll have to start getting the house ready for sale and notifying the cousins. Let me know what you decide."

Both Sango and Miroku watched in silence as he gathered his briefcase and walked out of the room. Finally Sango spoke, looking miserable. "I don't understand why he would do this."

"Mushin had a reason for everything he did," Miroku told her, "Even when it seemed crazy to the rest of the world."

"I'm sorry you had to come home to this," she told him and stood up. "I need a few days to figure out what I'm going to do and how to tell Kohaku." Miroku could hear that she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Wait." Miroku stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed one of her hands in his, noticing that she had short nails, and her hands were lightly callused. They definitely were not the hands of a pampered city wife. She knew what she was about on this ranch, and she would be an asset as he learned the ropes. He could definitely do worse.

"I say we give this marriage a try. Mushin never said we had to stay married if we ended up hating each other," Miroku said. "We don't have to rush things, just get it on paper."

Sango swallowed hard. "Are you serious? You really want to do this?"

"Well, I don't want to give up the ranch," he said. "And, I've seen marriages work out that started on less in common than we have."

Sango found she couldn't argue with that.


	3. Chapter 3

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride," the judge told them. They were having a small ceremony at the courthouse, with just Kaede and Totosai as witnesses.

Kohaku was tugging on the tie his sister had made him wear and was looking uncomfortable. Miroku felt bad for the boy; he would have to make a point to take him fishing later this week, once he'd finished signing all the paperwork for the ranch. He stared down at Sango for a moment, and then pressed a quick kiss to her lips before taking her hand and turning to face the others. There was clapping, and smiles but Miroku wondered if he'd done the right thing. He didn't fully understand his reasons for saying yes to the situation.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, since the decision had already been made, he laced his fingers through Sango's and walked out of the courthouse with her. Kaede was taking Kohaku back to the ranch for the weekend, and Sango and Miroku were going to spend the weekend at the little bed and breakfast in town before heading back out to the ranch.

Mostly for appearances, Miroku had said, and that he'd wanted to get to know her better. A weekend alone to talk and become comfortable with one another was a good starting point. Feeling nervous, he opened the door of his car for her, and helped her get in. She was wearing a light blue summer dress with lace around the bottom, and strappy silver sandals. She was beautiful, her hair was curled up on the top of her head and she had small dangly earrings in her ears. He'd bought her a simple diamond and gold wedding set, and he had the matching man's band on his left hand now.

They drove in silence to the bed and breakfast. Once parked, he grabbed the luggage and found Sango already standing by the front of the car waiting for him.

"You ready?" He asked her, giving her an encouraging smile.

Sango straightened her spine and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

They walked inside the doors together, not touching. She seemed tense to Miroku, and he didn't want to stress her out anymore than she already appeared to be. He wondered if she could handle this, and again, wondered if they'd made a mistake. Just because his Grandfather had willed it, doesn't mean they had to do it. Miroku set the bags down at the front desk and rang the bell; a plump lady came out wearing an apron with flour on her cheek.

"Sorry, I was just making some scones for an afternoon snack," she said. "You must be the newlyweds! Nishimura, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Miroku replied.

The lady pointed at a book on the desk. "Sign your name there, and I'll grab your key to the room. You have our honeymoon suite. It's all the way up in the attic; you'll have a small kitchenette and private bathroom up there. We serve twomeals a day, and leave some snacks out for your enjoyment in case you miss meals." She winked at him, and then reached into a cabinet, sorting through hanging keys until she found the one she was looking for. She handed it to Miroku.

"Towels are in the cabinet in the bathroom, if you need extras or forgot anything you need, please let us know. Enjoy yourself," she said, and then left the room to go back into the kitchen.

Miroku picked up the bags and carried them up to the room; Sango took the key from him to unlock the door as he was juggling the luggage. "Thanks," he told her.

"Sure, not a problem," she answered, not meeting his eyes.

They walked into the room together and Miroku set their bags to the side. He turned to look at Sango but it was clear that she was uncomfortable. "Do you want a glass of wine, or something?" he asked.

"That sounds nice," she said, and walked around the room, exploring. She walked into the bedroom off the sitting area, only to sound startled. "Oh!"

"What?" he called, as he poured two glasses of wine.

"The bathroom is in the bedroom," she responded.

"What do you mean?" Miroku called.

Sango stepped into the doorway, hand on hip. "The bathtub, shower, sink are all in the middle of the bedroom. The toilet is behind a half-wall. I guess their honeymoon suite was meant to have no privacy."

"Well, most honeymooning couples are going to be intimate and wouldn't need that kind of privacy. If you hate the room, we can go somewhere else, or I can ask them to move us," Miroku told her, offering her a glass of wine.

She downed it quickly. Miroku wondered for a moment if she drank often, and then poured her another glass. If she was a drinker, this was something he should have known before they got married. He suddenly realized that he didn't know anything about her at all. "Do you drink often?" He asked.

"Not since my twenty first birthday," she responded, and sipped the second glass more slowly. She closed her eyes for a moment, her face suddenly looking more relaxed.

"Sango, I don't want to do anything you might regret, or rush you into anything." He remembered her words about being 'attacked' and knew them for what they were.

She looked at him with those cinnamon eyes, and all he could think about was kissing her. He stepped towards her, and when she didn't move, he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Sango was surprisingly aggressive, setting the pace, pushing her tongue in his mouth stroking against his. He hissed in pleasure and pulled her hard up against him. She kicked off her shoes, one at a time, balancing while she kissed him and her hands settled on his hips, digging her fingers in. She pushed him back against the wall until he had nowhere else to go. A few moments later, Sango stepped back, breathing hard.

"I've wanted to do that since you walked into the dining room at the ranch. I guess that answers my question," she told him and turned away.

"Sango!?" He followed after her as she went to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm attracted to you, I won't deny it," Sango said. "But, I also don't know what this is going to mean long term. I haven't dated much, I only had one boyfriend in my second year of college, and as soon as he realized I was raising my brother, he broke up with me. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Which part?" Miroku asked, confused.

"Any of it, the emotional intimacy, the sex, the living with another person and not just doing whatever I want, the sex,"she replied.

"You said sex twice in there," Miroku commented.

Laughing, she gave him a look. "I did, didn't I? I haven't even thought about having a child. Kohaku took up all my focus. I wanted kids, I didn't even mind the idea of a big family, but it's just been me and him for so long and the idea is kind of foreign now. "

"It's okay. We won't go any faster than you want to go, and we have time. I want to know more about you, and Kohaku; about the woman you are today. What happened to you in your past doesn't matter to me, I'll listen, if you need me too, but the woman I see in front of me, is the woman I want," Miroku said, not even realizing he meant it until he said it.

"That's very sweet, thank you for that." Sango lay back, giggling a bit. "I think I drank that wine too fast. The room is spinning."

He snorted a laugh. He'd bet she was a funny drunk.

"Come sit by me," Sango said, and patted the bed next to her. "This is supposed to be our honeymoon, come relax."

Miroku hesitated, but then took off his tie and jacket. Bending down, he untied his shoes and pushed them off. He came over and lay next to her, and then took her hand in his. "It could be worse," she said.

"How so?" he asked.

"He could have asked you to marry Kaede," she said, laughing. He knew it, a funny drunk.

Miroku chuckled. "Hey, don't knock Kaede, she's a great cook!"

Sango got quiet for a minute, and then turned to look at him. "Do you even want kids, you never said?"

"I always pictured having a few; I just never met the right woman," he told her.

"Are you angry about the will?" she whispered.

"No," he answered, slowly, looking into her lovely eyes. "I think…I think it was the perfect idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Miroku turned his head and kissed her. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her towards him so they were pressed chest to chest and he put his arm around her and cupped her bottom through her dress, loving the moan she gave as he did so.

Raising the fabric, he felt smooth, warm skin, and then moved his hand up enough until he felt her thong.

"Miroku…" Sango said, pulling back slightly, searching his face for something.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

Sango shook her head no, and then showed him exactly what she wanted, pressing her mouth back against his, and started to work on the buttons of his shirt with her right hand. Once it was open, she spread her hand out over his chest, feeling the muscles beneath her fingers.

"Wow, you're pretty built for a schoolteacher," she giggled.

He raised a brow. "I work out, I'll have you know. City boys have muscles, too."

"So it would seem," she answered. "Are we going to stay dressed, then?"

Miroku reached behind her and unzipped her dress. She let him pull it off, and lay next to him in just her bra and thong. She was lithe and slightly muscular, testament to her many years of ranch work.

"Lovely Sango, you are so beautiful," he murmured, looking into her eyes before pressing kisses to her neck and shoulders, working his way down.

"Thank you, but you seem to be wearing too many clothes," she smiled.

"Your wish is my command, my lady." Miroku stood up, removing his clothing, making just a bit of show for her. She watched him with an appreciative gaze.

"Come here," she whispered, holding out a hand in invitation.

"Are you sure," he asked, hesitating. He wanted this to be good for her, so much was riding on this marriage, but he genuinely cared about her and her needs.

"I'm fine. I've had plenty of good counselling, and you're not my first since the attack. Come here," she commanded, desire lighting her face.

At this, he took her hand and allowed her to pull him down to her. Again they kissed, and this time Miroku squeezed her breast, kneading it gently through her bra, and pinching the nipple when it pebbled under his hand.

Sango gasped and arched into him, clearly approving. Emboldened, he licked and kissed his way down until he could suck the little peak into his mouth, right through the satin.

Sango wasn't idle, her hands had pushed his shirt down his arms and she was stroking every bit of skin she could reach. Her nails bit into him with every little nip, and she was quickly becoming desperate.

She let her head fall back in bliss as he slipped one hand inside her thong and he began to touch her with his fingers. He worked her into frenzy, where her hips were grinding against his hand and she was begging him for more.

He tugged her thong off and returned quickly, this time lowering his head between her legs. "Is this all right with you?" he asked.

Sango could only nod. He wasted no time, but set to work with skill and passion. In minutes she was crying out his name as her first orgasm overtook her. He didn't stop there, but drove her to another and then a third before she pushed his head away.

"No more," she gasped.

He threw her a wholly male grin of satisfaction. "Good?"

"You could say that," she replied, wryly. Her hair was damp and her skin glowed. She looked like a woman who had been thoroughly loved, but he wasn't done yet.

"Ready for round two?" he asked, crawling back up her body.

She welcomed him eagerly, and he kissed her deeply as he guided himself inside of her. He started out slowly, but as she began to writhe and mewl beneath him he increased his pace. Sensing she was close, he reached down and massaged her clit with one hand. It was all she needed. In seconds, she came apart in his arms, and he quickly followed her.

Miroku tucked her into him as he rolled onto his side, and held her close. He kissed the top of her head and didn't say anything, he just held her. He'd never imagined that she would be so eager and responsive, and he was deeply grateful and hopeful for the both of them.

"That was amazing, thank you," she whispered.

He kissed her temple. "It was my pleasure."

"I'd like to do it again," she told him, blushing.

"I think I can manage that," he told her. "But how about a bath first?"

"Yes, please!" she agreed, and let him pull her out of bed and carry her to the oversized tub in the corner.

SSSSSSSSSssssss

Sango and Miroku returned to the ranch a couple of days later, and every time he looked at her, she'd blush. It had been a very busy weekend for them both. They had dinner that night with Kohaku in the dining room, and Miroku was working up the nerve to ask the boy if he'd like to go fishing with him the next day.

About halfway through the meal, Kohaku threw his napkin down and left the table without asking to be excused. "Kohaku!" his sister cried, shocked. She glanced over at Miroku looking apologetic. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with him. I'll talk to him after dinner."

He was loathe to interfere, but he knew that he had to start sometime. "Let me talk to him for a few minutes. This may be a man to man type of situation. If it's not, I'll make myself scarce while you deal with it, okay?"

Sango looked unsure for a moment, and then finally nodded. Miroku got up and went upstairs to the boy's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Go away," Kohaku shouted. Miroku tried the doorknob, and it wasn't locked, so he let himself in.

"I said go away," the boy snarled, glaring over his shoulder as he lay on his bed.

"Just let me talk to you for a few minutes, and then I'll leave, I'll even go get your sister for you, if you want," Miroku told him.

"No. Don't do that," Kohaku said. Miroku sat next to him for a minute, and didn't say anything, the boy looked like he was about to cry, and he didn't want to upset him worse.

"I miss him," the young man finally said. Miroku knew immediately who he was talking about.

"I know, we all do," Miroku said. "It's okay to cry. It takes a stronger man to show his tears, then to hide it and pretend he doesn't feel."

"Grandpa used to say that," Kohaku said, sniffling. "He told me to call him that, Grandpa Mushin. He liked you a lot. I know why he wanted the two of you to get married, he told me once he though my sister and you would be perfect for each other. I just wish he hadn't died to make it happen."

"I know," Miroku said. "I wish that, too. I would have come to visit this summer and I would have met your sister then. I wish he'd been here, too."

"He should have gone to the doctor!" the boy cried. "Sango tried and tried to get him to go, but he wouldn't. He said he was fine. But he wasn't." The tears were very close now, clogging his throat and thickening his words.

They sat in silence for a few moments, then Kohaku asked, "Would you have asked her out, when you came in the summer?"

"I don't know, maybe," Miroku answered him honestly. "She is a very attractive woman, and I like her a great deal."

"My sister is the best. She took care of me and didn't leave me behind, even when it would have been easier for her," Kohaku told him.

"No one's leaving you behind now, either," Miroku said. "We're all moving forward together. This may not have been the way we wanted things to turn out, but if we try, we can become a great family."

Kohaku turned to look at him then. He seemed very young. "You think so?"

Miroku ruffled his hair, unable to resist. "Are you kidding? You're a great kid, your sister is amazing, and I'm so far off the charts of awesome they can't even measure me. How could we not make this work?"

Kohaku groaned at his boasting, but did sit up.

"Do you want to come finish dinner?" Miroku asked him. "Kaede made banana pudding for dessert."

"Banana pudding? All right!" And with a bounce, the boy was out the door. "Come on, Miroku. First one down gets the first serving!"

And Miroku smiled as he hurried to follow. Maybe things would be fine after all.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later found Miroku and Kohaku at the ranch's pond, fishing. Things between them had started out okay, but lately the boy was moody and sullen. Miroku hoped he would open up while they fished.

"I heard Kaede talking about you guys having a baby in order to keep the ranch," Kohaku finally said.

"Yes, Mushin decided to put that as a stipulation in the will," Miroku told him. Kohaku was nearly a man, and there was no point in lying to him.

"My sister is pregnant," the boy told him bluntly. "Apparently, you did more than talk on your honeymoon. I thought you two were going to take things slow and get to know one another first?"

Miroku sucked in a sharp breath. "How do you know?" he asked him. He couldn't picture Sango telling her brother before she'd discussed it with him first.

"I saw the test in the garbage in the bathroom before Kaede emptied it. I'm not stupid, Kaede is too old to have a baby and my sister is the only other woman here." The look Kohaku gave him was filled with displeasure.

"If it's true, she and I will have a lot to talk about," Miroku said quietly, the shock making him unable to think clearly for a few moments. They had used protection, so how could this have happened? How did Sango feel about it, and when was she going to tell him?

"I'm old enough not to be jealous of a baby, but you better not abandon my sister," Kohaku warned, glaring at Miroku.

"Whoa , whoa, whoa! Why would you think I'd abandon her?" Miroku asked, confused.

"Because you didn't really want her, and now you fulfilled the requirements to keep the ranch," the boy said, an unspoken 'duh' hanging in the air.

Miroku couldn't help but be a bit offended. "Look Kohaku, I promise I'm not going to abandon you, or your sister. I knew what I was agreeing too when I said I'd marry her. If we end up having another baby, I don't plan on going anywhere. Besides, you'll be as big as me pretty soon and I totally believe you'll be able to kick my ass if I ever hurt your sister," he told him.

Kohaku didn't answer for a few moments, but then he nodded. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" he asked. "I think a girl would be nice kind of nice, especially since I'm so much bigger, I can watch out for her."

"That's kind of out of my hands, and I don't mind which we have," Miroku chuckled. "But I promise you I'll take good care of your sister, no matter what happens."

"My entire life is so weird right now," the boy said, looking over at Miroku. "It's kind of like the Twilight Zone."

"How do you know about the Twilight Zone?" he asked him, surprised the boy used the reference.

"Sango loves that show. She demands I watch with her every so often," Kohaku explained.

"Huh," Miroku answered. Something else he didn't know about his new wife. Perhaps he would have to join them on these Sci Fi marathons. "Well," he continued, getting back to the main discussion, "being a teenager is tough. I think it's some of the roughest times you'll have, but also the best."

"Maybe," Kohaku said.

"Hey, don't mention this to Sango, about knowing about the baby. We need to talk about it privately first," Miroku told him.

"Will you teach me to drive the ranch trucks?" Kohaku asked, eyeing him sideways.

Miroku was no fool and he knew when he was being manipulated. Still, it was a small request, and he could see no harm in agreeing.

"I think I can manage that," he affirmed.

"You're gonna be an okay dad," Kohaku said, grinning.

Miroku chuckled, "I hope I can be half the man our Grandpa was."

"Me too," the young boy said, looking suddenly pensive.

"You'll get there kid, you've got time. You'll make mistakes, but if you learn from them, you'll end up alright," Miroku told him.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I've been such a pain," Kohaku said. "I guess I should apologize to Sango, huh?"

"Nah, let me handle your sister. I promise she's been more worried about you than mad," he said.

Kohaku looked relieved. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Miroku gave his shoulders a squeeze, and then turned back to fishing. Both had a lot to think about, but they sat in companionable silence as they did.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Miroku sat on the edge of their bed, watching Sango brush her hair.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked.

Sango froze with the brush mid stroke. "Tell you what?" The guilty look on her face said it all.

"I know you well enough by now wife to know that you're keeping secrets," he told her, raising a brow.

"I didn't want mention it, until I knew for sure," she said, setting the brush down and stared at him, looking uncertain.

"Knew what for sure?" Miroku asked.

"That I'm pregnant," she said, sighing and stood up, ringing her hands. "I wanted to see a doctor to confirm it before I told you, but they couldn't fit me in for another week or two, since it wasn't an emergency. We've used protection each time so I shouldn't have gotten pregnant."

"Life has a way of making things happen," he told her.

"Are you okay if I am?" Sango asked, looking nervous.

"Yes, I'm okay with it," he assured her. "I'm actually pretty happy about it."

She smiled then, soft and tremulous.

"I do have one request, however," he said.

She frowned, but nodded for him to go on.

"Don't ride the horses while you're pregnant," Miroku told her. "Not even Kilala" he said, speaking of her cream colored Quarter Horse mare with black points. "You can keep up with the ranch work in one of the buggies."

"I think I can manage that," Sango said, relieved.

Miroku was glad she hadn't put up a fuss. He knew how much she adored riding and being out on the range. Most days, she and Kilala were inseparable from sunup til sundown.

Sango walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his chest. "You know, schoolteacher, I think I might just be falling in love with you," she admitted. "You're a good man. A strong man. In all the ways that count."

He kissed her, gathering her in his arms, hugging her tight. "I think I can be okay with that. You're an amazing woman, Sango. I'm proud to call you my wife."

He kissed her deeply. "I want you now," he said.

"I wonder if you'll say that when I'm nine months pregnant waddling around and can't see my feet," Sango teased.

Miroku grabbed her ass and squeezed. "I bet you'll waddle so cute."

SSSSSSSSSSSs

(Nine Months Later)

"She's so tiny," Kohaku said in complete awe. He and Miroku sat on the couch as he held his new niece.

Sango was sitting in the rocking chair nearby, looking tired. Happy, but tired. The birth had been fast, the baby had ended up coming in the car on the way to the hospital, but they were both fine. Next time she thought, she'd just stay home. Next time, she looked at her family and grinned. She'd like if there was a next time.

For the first time in a really long time, Sango realized how blessed she was, again. Mushin had been right in getting her and Miroku together. She was glad he'd meddled. "Are you truly okay with all of this?" she asked Kohaku gently.

"Sis, my niece is awesome! You and Miroku are happy. I'd say things are pretty great," he grinned at her.

"Thank you for being such a great kid," she told him. Kohaku looked at the baby for a minute then looked up at Sango. "It's easy to be a good kid when you have such a great sister who cares about you, even if you don't let me stay up late. Speaking of which, I'm fifteen, don't you think it's time I can set my own bedtime?" he wheedled.

Miroku laughed. This kid! "You are a growing boy, and you still need plenty of sleep. Besides, morning comes early and you still have to cover for Sango on the ranch a few weeks more," he reminded him.

"Oh, all right. I promise I'll go to bed before midnight, and all my chores will get done and I'll eat my veggies like a good little boy," he teased.

Sango smiled and Miroku ruffled his hair. He was growing up so fast, but he was going to be a wonderful man some day. She had both Mushin and Miroku to thank for that.

"Are you sleeping at all?" Kohaku asked her, having heard the baby wake up multiple times the last few nights.

"Not much, but she's worth it," Sango told him. "Miroku's been a great help, and so has Kaede."

"We have a great family, don't we?" the boy asked, making faces at the baby in his arms.

We certainly do, both adults thought, smiling at one another over his head.

"When can I teach her to ride a horse?" Kohaku asked, rocking her softly in his arms when she started to fuss.

"When she can sit up on her own and hold on," Sango said. "And when her dad is there to help so I don't worry myself to death."

"We'll start off with Kilala," Miroku said. "She's the best for it, I think. Crazy horse can do just about anything."

"Okay guys, I think she's done with me, here." Kohaku handed the baby back to his sister, and then stood up. "I'm going to go out to the barn to help with feeding, I'll be back by dinner, k?"

"Sure, have fun," Sango said, smelling the reason he made his getaway.

"He's a good kid," Miroku told her as she got up to change the baby.

After, he sat beside her on the floor as she fed their daughter in the rocker. "You both are so beautiful, I am the luckiest man ever" Miroku told her.

"That works both ways, schoolteacher," Sango said, laying her free hand on his cheek. How she adored this man!

"Do you think you'd want another one?" she asked him, as she stared down at their firstborn in her arms.

"If they're all like you, I want a whole passle of them," her husband said, kissing her hand gently.

They sat that way for a long time, enjoying the quiet, until Kaede called them for dinner.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Finis.

Author's note: Yes, I made Kilala a horse! Had to fit her in somehow, and this way, she's more than just a housecat or pet. As Miroku alluded, she's pretty amazing and can do just about anything on the ranch a horse needs to do.

Oh, and the baby's name? Megumi Nishimura. They call her Meg.


End file.
